


She

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jo as Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's damned for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



> For my Sweet who wanted Girl!Lucifer/Dean

Dean knows exactly who the woman lying in his bed is. He knows he’s damned for this, cursed for allowing this to happen. But part of him doesn’t care, not anymore, not since everything he had was taken from him. She watches him closely, hands moving along her body, fingers teasing her nipples to stiff peaks, fingers moving lower, touching herself, teasing herself, making herself moan with pleasure.

Dean shoves her back, moving those hands away from her flesh, taking her mouth in a bruising kiss. He shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t give into this, but he’s already lost. He’s been lost since Sammy walked away from him, turning his back on Dean, on the hunt, on his destiny. Lost since he heard the gunshot, lost since he found Sammy’s lifeless body on the ground, blood pooling around his head.

Giving in, giving himself over to HER, it makes him feel, feel for the first time in months. Makes a part of him feel whole, but not good, never good, everything that was good died with Sammy. 

She claws at his back, fingers drawing blood from his flesh as he enters her hard and fast, fucking her, using her body, venting his rage with this act. He doesn’t care anymore, doesn’t care that she wears the body of someone who he used to think of as a sister, doesn’t care that she sometimes even sounds like Jo. This isn’t her, this is the bastard who took her, who terrified Sammy so much that he killed himself, this is the thing he had fought against his whole life, Lucifer. 

When it’s over she tosses him to the floor once more, leaving him to grovel in his misery, laughing as she leave the room walking towards one of the other rooms in this place. A cruel smile is on Lucifer’s face as she looks at the man chained to the wall, running her hands along his body, whispering all the dirty little things she did with Dean. 

It was almost too easy, convincing a shifter to pose as Sam, convincing it to sacrifice itself to her cause, letting Dean think he was dead, all in order to break Sam, to get what belonged to her, Sam as her vessel. She grinned wickedly, whispering into Sam’s ear how this is his fault, he broke Dean, he destroyed Dean, how only he can fix things, and still Sam says no. So she leaves, returning to Dean, letting him take her once more, letting him use and abuse her, leaving him to mourn, to rage, to break all over again.


End file.
